


Agent Of Entropy

by SLEEP04



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And perhaps because I realised that Exo Stranger THICC, F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Female Todoroki Shouto, I wrote this cause I needed to dump ideas, Its shooting time, Izumi Midoriya is Elizabeth Bray, Midoriya Izuku Has A Gun, Midoriya Izuku fell through a portal, Midoriya Izuku is a Gunsmith, Midoriya Izuku plays with Darkness, No Time To Explain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLEEP04/pseuds/SLEEP04
Summary: Entropy. The lack of order or predictability.In our case, a lack of control. A wild card.When you combine an unstable portal, and a young girl out of her timeline, what do you get?A young girl, ripped from her home and her time, raised by a family doing its best to bury its darkest secrets.A shard of a cosmic force, and a rebirth into a mysterious exoskeleton body.Will prove to bring out the most powerful of heroes.After all….What’s a little bit of peace, without the chaos in the end?
Relationships: Exo Stranger & Anastasia Bray, Exo Stranger & Clovis Bray, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 50
Kudos: 62





	1. Prelude to Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So, I needed to get these ideas off my brain. Hopefully this will help with developing ideas for my other fic!

**Agent Of Entropy**

Prologue

“Are you sure that this will work Elisabeth?” A feminine voice asked over an intercom system.

“...No, but it will have to work.” This voice was also feminine, but it sounds more robotic.

“You know that there is no coming back, right?” 

“I know the risks well Ana, but these are risks I have to take. I want to return to the home that Clovis took me from.”

“If you are sure.”

“I am sure,” There was a pause, “Take care of this place for me, okay Ana?”

“I will. I promise.”

There was a sharp intake of breath, before the sound of a figure entering a portal silenced the room.

* * *

  
Izumi Midoriya walked alongside her mother. They had just visited the quirk doctor to see what her quirk was. In this age of humanity, it was the only thing that mattered. 

Quirks. The powers that humanity had developed in a sudden mutation over two hundred years ago. They could range from glowing skin, to being able to create explosions from someone’s own sweat, or even the ability to create any non-biological object .

But Izumi…. Izumi didn’t have one.

She was **Quirkless**.

‘What will Kacchan think? I promised him we would be heroes together,’ She thought to herself, as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes.

“Izumi, baby,” Her mother said her name, grabbing her attention, “How about some ice cream?” She smiled softly.

“Sure…” The little girl answers in an unidentifiable tone.

The two greenettes walk across the street, before finding themselves at an ice cream stand.

The little girl asked for mint ice cream, before hearing a noise down the alley.

As her mother paid for the frozen treats, the four year old walked into the alley, where she found something she couldn’t quite identify.

It was a weird circular space that had designs of rectangles and squares, with a circle in the middle. It was white, with varying tints of blue.

She took one more step, before the world flashed white, her scream being the last the world heard of her.


	2. Mysterious Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger has appeared! Be careful! She has a gun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, I finally got motivation to write, and I wrote this whole thing in a three hour time period, starting in my dual credit class and ending in Jazz Band.

**Agent Of Entropy**

Chapter 1

Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi had been through many interrogations. They all went swimmingly well, thanks to his quirk, making him a human lie detector. He was an amazing detective thanks to his quirk.

But there was no way in hell that this… robotic girl? Yes, there  _ should  _ be no way this robotic girl -or exo, as she insisted to be called- was telling the truth.

And yet his quirk kept saying that she was telling the truth.

“So,” Tsukauchi started, “You are saying your name is Elisabeth Bray, you are from an alternate reality, and you originally were from this one?”

The stranger across from him opened her eyes, the blue-white light showing from under the hood she wore. She sat somewhat relaxed in the chair, though anyone watching close enough would realise that she was ready to assault at any moment, like a snake ready to strike.

She spoke, her voice flooding the room with its haunting tones, “Yes, I’ve told you many times in the past thirty minutes, all I’ve said is true.”

Tsukauchi drug a hand down his face, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

  
The world was a strange place. Two hundred years ago, the human genome mutated dramitcally, starting with a baby from China. 

Ever since that day, humans had begun developing supernatural abilities, unique to each person. 

The scientific community dubbed this unique abilities “quirks.”

These abilities were amazing, ranging from simple control over water or light emission, to the most powerful such as wind control or the ability to generate explosions. 

With these abilities, there were those that would use them for wrong , to steal and kill.

To combat these, heroes rose up to fight back against the evildoers.

* * *

Shota Aizawa was a tired man. 

He was a pro-hero that worked at night, taking down evil organizations from the shadows.

And now, he was watching the interrogation of his most recent catch. 

It- she had stepped out of a weird gateway like thing, the anomaly glowing white, and filled with moving pieces. As soon as the girl had stepped through, the portal had closed. 

As he inspected the girl from above, he immediately noticed her weapons. 

One appeared to be a rifle. The body was painted in a grey digital camouflage, with the magazine clipping into the back of the weapon, stripped with copper. ‘A bullpup,’ the Erasure hero thought to himself. The supports on the end of the stock were black, with a blue-purple stripe on the top. Towards the front of the weapon, there was a tube shape sitting in front of the trigger, seemingly either a laser sight or a grip. The barrel had a suppressor, and a strange metallic ring right behind the suppressor. ‘No sight though….’

On her hip, a revolver rested. It had a wooden grip, the hammer being a lustrous gold. The trigger was also golden, with a laser sight lying in front of the guard. The chamber was that of a normal six shooter, though this gun had 8 bullets. The barrel was a shining silver color, with a carving of feathers on the sides.

“I wish you luck, Ana,” The mysterious figure says to themselves. Aizawa doesn’t understand the language, meaning they are most likely a foreigner.

‘So they can talk at least,’ Aizawa says to himself, starting to follow the figure.

* * *

‘So this is the world I came from…. rather plain. But I shouldn’t let that fool me. I must be on my guard.’

She began making her way down the alley, keeping her arms ready to draw either weapon if needed.

She stepped out of the alley, the moonlight shining down on her. She pulls her hood further over her head, attempting to hide her face from anyone passing by. 

  
  


Eraserhead continues to follow the stranger, taking note of the prosthetic limbs that they had. 

He had sent out a message to the local police, stating that there was a strange figure that was well armed in the area, and warned them to not engage. They accepted this, and would notify more heroes in the area of the situation.

‘What are you….’ He thought to himself, continuing to follow from the shadows.

* * *

  
Elsie continued walking, getting some shocked looks from people that she passed. Did they think that her weapons weren’t normal? Did they realise who she was? Did they know the crimes of the Bray family-

She looked down an alley, seeing a flash of red, but ignored it. She made sure that not a single Vex had followed her.

She continued walking for around 30 minutes, until she was stopped by a group of men, all wearing matching jackets.

The one that had stopped her stepped forwards, smirking. 

“Well, hello there pretty lady…. What might you be doing out this late at night?” His voice was disgusting to Elsie, who could practically hear his intentions in his voice.

“I’m just passing through, so please move.” She said coldly.

“Woah there!” He says, as if trying to calm a horse, “Take it easy. You don’t have to be all hard to get with me baby.” He reached his hand out, attempting to grab Elsie around the waist.

While Elsie appreciated the fact her body was still in its proper proportions, which she also cursed as it was due to her relation with her monstrous grandfather, she didn’t appreciate when people would try to make any advances on her.

She swatted the hand away, and pushed him away from her, “Back off, I don’t desire to dirty my hands so soon after I’ve gotten back.” Her tone had a dangerous edge, and was filled with annoyance.

“Oh don’t worry about that! We will make sure that you enjoy it as well.” With a nod of his head, two of the men reach out to grab Elsie, only for her to reach down to her hip, drawing her pistol.

This was always Elsies favorite part, as she always showed most of her hand here. She pulled the gun from its holster, twirling it around her finger using the trigger guard, before it came to rest in her palm, the hammer pulled back and a .600 “Lunar Feather” round chambered.

“Want to try that again love?”

* * *

All seven people stood still, a stand off currently taking place.

Shota Aizawa was ready for anything, his binding cloth ready to be thrown.

The ringleader was stockstill, and his followers were trying to figure out what to do.

Elsie was just tired at this point and needed somewhere better to be.

* * *

“Now,” The leader flinched at Elisabeth’s tone, “I have places to be.” She flips the gun around her finger again, placing it in the holster on her thigh. “My advice is to go home, and never cross me again.” 

She pushes through the group, walking away.

The leader states dumbfoundedly, not understanding why his quirk didn’t work, before growling.

He ran forwards, aiming to tackle Elisabeth, before he got kicked away.

“So, you chose a fight? Good.” She grins, her face moving into the closest resemblance of the expression, before speaking again, “I’ll make sure to enjoy it.”

The others rushed forward to help their boss, drawing knives and pipes, and one had a gun on him.

Elsie stepped forwards and fought as if she were dancing. 

‘Jump over the pipe, twirl Hawkmoon to fire a shot at his foot. Wait for the knife to miss…’ she thought through her steps ahead of time, placing her kicks and her bullets in all the right places. 

‘Slam fire the next two, shattering the kneecaps….’ Elsies modified Hawkmoon was her second favorite weapon to use, behind her rifle. She took the inefficient bars off the sides, and found a laser sight from the Crypt that fit her hand cannon. Alongside a smoother grip, and a much lighter hammer and trigger, she could practically fire just as fast as Shin Malphur.

‘God, this is therapy if I’ve seen it….’

* * *

Shota Aizawa had seen many fighters, and some who used guns. But never had they blown away his expectations like this. 

It was like the girl knew every step that would occur, meticulously placing herself in the right spot to intercept each attack, and where to place her shots without missing.

Another shot went off.

‘That’s eight…..’

Upon further observation, He noticed the gun was now glowing a soft blue, the engravings shining brighter than the rest of the gun.

* * *

  
All of the goons were laying on the ground, either unable to stand up, or unconscious.

She walked to the leader, who was crawling away from her.

“W-who are you?!?” He shouted in fear.

Elsie smiled, leveling the hand cannon with his head, and chambering the final shot.

“My name is Elisabeth Bray, and you should have gone home.” Her voice rang out through the night, cold as ever, and the ringleader finally got a look at the girl- no, robot that had taken out his entire gang.

“Wh-what are y-” 

His voice is cut off as a ninth shot rang out across the street, silencing the man.

* * *

‘Nine?!’

Aizawa was sure that he had counted eight, but that would be contemplation for later.

He had to make sure to capture this person.

* * *

  
Elisabeth emptied her hand cannon, eight large shell casings falling to the ground, before popping another eight into the gun, spinning the chamber and sliding it shut. She steps away from the bodies, before spinning the pistol downwards, and placing it back in its holster.

The instant that it had left her hand, a piece of white cloth flew from behind her, wrapping around her body, and keeping her arms down.

“You are under arrest ma’am. Please cooperate with me or I will have to use force.” A tired voice announced from behind her.

‘Damn… I was sure that I had gotten all of them.’

“Fine, I’ll just have to see about the cooperation though, as I’m not particularly into this kind of stuff.”

“Hey, Tsukauchi, I’ve got a little anomaly that I need you to help out with.”

‘Huh, perhaps he wasn’t with them….’

“Okay, thanks Detective.”

Elsie heard a click, before a figure steps out from behind her. 

This man was tall, being just a bit taller than her. He had black hair, and red eyes. Stubble covered his face, and he wore a black jumpsuit. The scarf around his neck seemed to actually be the same thing bonding her arms to her sides.

“Alright, police are on their way here. Sit down as we wait.” The man said with an authoritative tone.

Elsie blinked, before sitting down.

“So, who are you?” She asks the man, “And why are you taking me to the police?”

The man raised an eyebrow, before answering her, “I am a pro-hero, and my name is Eraserhead.”

“Hero? Is that like a Guardian?” Elsie asks.

“Sure…. As for why I’m taking you to the police, you just severely injured four people, and killed one.” The man finished.

“... but they attacked me first. I shouldn’t be the one in trouble.” Elsie defended herself.

“You’ll have your chance to defend yourself.”

* * *

Tsukauchi flicked his hand, signaling Aizawa to enter the room.

The Exo’s mood visibly shifted slightly, though it was still unreadable.

Tsukauchi cleared his throat, “So, Mrs. Bray, as we cannot prove that your story is a lie, no matter how outlandish it sounds, we will not be placing you in prison.”

Elsie began to stand up, before getting interrupted. 

“But, we cannot release you into the world, as you did still kill someone. Instead, you will go with Eraserhead, and become a ward of U.A.” The Detective finished, looking at Aizawa to ensure that he had gotten permission from his boss.

He nods, “Nedzu is rather excited to meet the new comer.”

Elsie looked between the two with an unreadable expression, before talking, “Will I be allowed to have my weapons back?”

Aizawa looked at the detective, opening his mouth before being interrupted by a chipper, high pitched voice.

“Of course you shall, Elisabeth Bray.”

All three turn to the door, to see a short figure in a suit standing there. A scar over his right eye, and analytic beady black eyes.

“Is that a mouse?” Elsie questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a discord with a bunch of other writers. We do shenanigans. Feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/fVJNAKwqFT


	3. Waking Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsie arrives at U.A.  
> A pervert is removed, and Elsie remembers something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I’ve had mad inspiration.

**Agent of Entropy**

Chapter 2 

Elsie was sitting in the back of the car, watching the world move by on their way to U.A.

‘Hmm, to think that this world has a profession based around protecting others….’ She let out a hum of consideration, drawing Nedzu’s attention.

“Is something wrong, Mrs. Bray?” He asked, curiosity permeating his tone.

“No, nothing is wrong,” She responds, “Also, it’s just Ms. Bray, though I prefer Elisabeth or Elsie….” She returns to watching the buildings of Musutafu.

“Of course, Elisabeth.” He flashes a smile, before returning his gaze to his tablet, working on some paperwork that he had started when he heard about Elisabeths appearance.

Elsie continued to observe the surroundings, before she began to see a large tower, casting a shadow over the part of town they were in.

“Ah, we’ve almost arrived, Aizawa.” Nedzu announced, waking the underground hero with a groan.

“Of course, I can never get enough sleep….” He complained, sitting up in his sleeping bag, before getting out and rolling it up.

“That… that big tower is U.A?” She questioned, “It doesn’t seem like much….” 

“That is simply the main complex. The facility spans over many acres from here, reaching the coastline,” Nedzu explained, “The space allows us to compensate for any possible quirks, and the destructive power they may have.”

She nods, noticing the gate open automatically for the vehicle.

“So, I presume we are attaching her to my class?” The eternally tired voice of Aizawa drones out through the car.

“What-” She is swiftly cutoff.

“Why, yes Aizawa! It will help keep an eye on her, and assist her in returning to a normal society!” Nedzu said, opening the door of the car.

Elsie thought for a moment, before nodding, “Hmmm, I think I will follow with that plan, Nedzu.”

They exit the vehicle, Nedzu remaining in the car.

“Excellent! With that plan set, it’s time to meet your classmates…. though you will only truly have to go to the heroics classes, as it would appear that you are rather knowledgeable in other subjects, correct?” Nedzu said, looking at Elisabeth for confirmation, receiving a nod in response.

“Now!” He clapped his hands together, “Aizawa, please show her to the dormitories. I have some business to finish up regarding Ms. Elisabeth, and then You should get some sleep.”

“Yes sir.” Aizawa turned away, motioning with his head for Elsie to follow him.

* * *

  
“So, this is the Alliance Heights Dormitory. More specifically, this is where Class 1-A is housed. I’ll leave introductions to you. Notify me if there are any problems.” The tired man began to walk away.

“That man truly needs to get some sleep…” She turns back to the dorms, before walking towards the door.

“Time to meet the class then…” She mumbles to herself.

* * *

  
The doors to the dorms slide open, and the sound of footsteps draws everyone’s attention.

A hooded figure steps into the dorms, the sound of her boots clicking across the wooden floors. Her clothes are rather…. form fitting, and her body has a very mature build. 

“This place is rather… homely.” The figure commented, seemingly to herself. She brought a hand up to her face, looking to be thinking.

‘Is that a prosthetic limb?!?’ The class thought, before realising that her other arm was the same way. ‘Who is this person, and why are they here?’ The thought crossed the minds of several students in 1-A.

“E-excuse me ma’am,” The voice of Tenya Iida, the class representative, filled the silence, “Can we help you?”

She let out a sigh, before leaning on her hip slightly, “As a matter of fact, you can. I need to find my room.”

At that, the class froze, before turning to look at the newcomer.

“YOUR ROOM?!?”

* * *

  
“So… you're a student now?”

Elsie huffed, wondering why no one would listen the first time she said something, “Yes, I’m a student in your class. Now I just want to know where my room is.”

“R-right.” The girl—Yaoyorozu, she reminded herself—walked over to a sheet of paper, before making a noise of understanding, “That’s why Cementoss was here….” The girl mused.

“Anyway, your room is on the third floor, with Me and Saiko.” She explained, before pulling away from the wall to lead Elisabeth to her room.

“That’s good, I prefer the company of individuals of intelligence.” Elsie said in a rather cold voice, though that seemed to be normal with her. 

‘Doesn’t explain why her voice doesn’t sound human…. then again quirks are quirks.’ She thought to herself, shaking the thought away.

She led the taller female through the dorms, finally arriving on the third floor, in front of the new dorm room.

“Thank you, Yaoyorozu.” She said with a nod of her head.

“It was nothing Bray. We are classmates after all!” The girl responded, smiling at the taller girl.

“Right….” She smiles slightly, before entering the room.

* * *

  
Elisabeth enters the room to find it furnished, with some books on a shelf, and a computer. It has a color scheme of blue and yellow, which She greatly appreciates. 

“Okay, he delivered on this part,” She mutters to herself, “But did he deliver on the last part….”

She reaches into the closet, finding a handle at the back. She turns it twice, before pulling hard to reveal a weapons rack, with her hand cannon and pulse rifle. 

“Thank you Nedzu.” 

This was the only criteria that Elsie truly cared about, as she didn’t feel comfortable without a way to protect herself, not that she didn’t have other means.

She sat down at the desk and began to research, somethings being the word Bray or Clovis Bray. She would find no results. Eventually, she would move to researching recent events, as well as laws and mannerisms she should adopt. 

‘This world is like if Clovis never existed…. humans achieving peak mortal form, and not relying on his flawed immortality….’ 

There was a knock at the door, before the voice of Yaoyorozu called from the other side.

“Bray? Are you in there? We are about to have dinner, and would like you to join us.” She said.

Elsie mulled over her answer, before deciding, “I’ll be down in a second.”

* * *

“Hey, Kaminari! Did you see that new girl?! She was so hot!!” The nasally voice of Mineta rang through the air of the common room.

“Yes, but did you not notice the vibe she was giving off? I’m not gonna help you in whatever you are planning. I don’t particularly have a death wish.” Kaminari responded to the perverted boy's statement with apprehension.

“Her curves, her breasts, her thighs!! Everything is perfect!!” He turned, running towards the girls side of the dorms, “I must glimpse upon the holy treasure of Brays body!!” The boy was salivating as the class attempted to stop him.

The short boy throws open the door to the girls side, only to be met with the barrel of a revolver aimed at his head.

“You…. will not be gifted any kind of sight when it comes to me, insufficient whelpling.” Elsie’s cold tone washes across the room, the killing intent freezing everyone in their tracks.

Aizawa walked through the doors of the dorm to the sight of Bray aiming her hand cannon at Mineta.

“Bray, why are you aiming that at one of your classmates?” The tired hero questioned, his voice tense when remembering how that weapon had reduced the thugs head to a bloody splatter on the pavement.

“Said classmate decided that he wanted a glimpse of me undressing, and was about to enter the female side of the dorms before I drew my weapon on the bastard.” Her tone cut through air, anger evident.

“Iida, is this true?” He questioned the strict student, receiving a nervous nod in return.

“I see….” His quirk flares up, his eyes glowing red and his hair floating. His capture weapon flies forwards, wrapping tight around Mineta, and yanking towards the exit. “You won’t have to deal with this one anymore. Trust me.”

The class nods, and Elsie holsters her revolver, nodding to Aizawa in thanks.

The common room is silent, before the voice of Mina Ashido speaks up.

“So… anyone hungry?”

* * *

Elsie sat down on one of the couches, a drink in her hand. She hand changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt that said “T-Shirt” in Japanese. Over that, she had a hooded jacket, a zipper running up the middle.

“Not going to grab anything to eat Bray?”

She turns around, before seeing a set of floating clothes. ‘Tooru Hagakure…’ 

“No…. I don’t really eat.” She responded.

“Ever?” From the look of the shirt, Hagakure seemed to be tilting her head.

“Never.” Elisabeth assured.

Tooru makes a noise of understanding, before sitting down on an adjacent couch. Before long, another classmate joins them, though this one has a birds head.

‘Fumikage Tokoyami,’ Elsie thought to herself.

“So, Bray…. might I ask what happened to your arm?” The bird headed student questioned the exo.

Most activity in the room stopped, listening for the answer.

Elsie sighed, knowing this question would come up.

She reached her hand up to the hood she had on, before pulling it off.

The class gasp at the dull grey metal that they saw, before noticing the interlocking plates, and the servos forming an intricate skull. The white place that was covering her face had two blue semi circles, and her eyes a casting white light.

“You…. you’re a-a-” Tokoyami started.

“I’m an Exo. A sort of Biological robot. I used to have a human body, but then it grew old…. and somethings happened.” She told them some of the truth, but far from all of it.

“S-so your whole body is… mechanical?” Iida questioned from his spot at the counter.

“Yes, except for what constitutes for my brain.” She responds, drinking from her drink.

The class is all silent, before continuing on with their night.

“No other questions then?” She asks in a confused tone.

“Not exactly, the world is already weird enough with quirks. You are just another anomaly to us.” A spiky haired redhead responds, drawing nods from other students.

Elisabeth hum, continuing to drink.

* * *

Elsie entered her room after dinner, once again starting to gather information about the time that she had returned to.

She found that there was a rather interesting hero, who went by the alias of Snipe, that used a handgun.

They also seemed to be ranked, though Aizawa was not ranked.

‘Wonder why that might be…’ she thought absentmindedly, before shaking it off and continuing her information hunt.

Eventually, her eyes felt heavy, and she lay down on the bed, allowing sleep to take her.

* * *

  
That night, Elsie dreamed.

The only colors she could see were black and white, as if this were some old piece of film.

She was in a hallway, and she was definitely much shorter than she should have been. 

She heard a voice, calling out a name.

“ _Izumi~! Come save me!_ ” A soothing voice called the name.

She followed the noise, opening a sliding door, and walking into the room. There was a table with a bedsheet over it.

“ _Don’t worry mama! Because_ **_I am here_ ** _!!_ ” She burst out, taking a heroic stance, before she heard the voice laugh.

“ _My hero~”_

It faded to black as the two laughed.

* * *

  
Elsie woke with a gasp, her mechanical heart pounding in her chest.

“What…. What was that?” She whispered to herself.

“It felt so real….” She thought back to the earlier Exo’s, before shaking her head. That couldn’t be the case.

She looked to her clock, and saw that it was 3:27 AM. She had only slept for three hours.

Elsie threw the bedsheets off of her body, before getting dressed in her armor, throwing her cloak around her shoulders, and grabbing her weapons.

* * *

Snipe woke up to a ping on his phone.

He reached his hand out to his nightstand, fumbling for a grasp of the device, beginning to silence the phone before realising what was wrong.

Someone had entered the gun range.

* * *

Elsie walked through the doors of the range, pleased by the options she had to choose from.

Upon spotting the range interface on a nearby wall, she approached it, scrolling through the options before organising a sequence of scenarios, one after the other.

“Forest in the mountains, then the besieged city, followed by an enemy base, tundra, and then glacier…” she mused, “Seems everything is in order.”

The Bray pressed start, before pulling No Time To Explain from its magnetic holster, and charging into the simulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a discord with a bunch of other writers. We do shenanigans. Feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/fVJNAKwqFT


	4. Violent Berceuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsie relieves some stress.  
> The test begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should probably work on my Essay.

**Agent of Entropy**

Chapter 3 

Elsie trudged through the simulated force, rifle scanning the forest as she moved towards the city. Her boots left shallow imprints, and she barely made any sounds.

Amongst the chatter of animals through the forest, she heard the snap of a twig.

Twirling around, she crouched low, aiming her rifle in the direction of the noise. 

Seeing nothing, she raised her body up, and continued on her way, facing the spot where the noise was heard.

A snap behind her brought her back around to face her destination, and she pulled the trigger as a simulated villain came across her sights.

* * *

Snipe hurried across campus, the spurs on his boots clicking with each step.

‘Why the hell is anyone up this early…. besides Nedzu.’

He doubled down on his sprint, glimpsing the weapons range.

* * *

Elsie unloaded magazine after magazine of bullets into the simulated villains, her weapon ripping temporal anomalies into existence around her, covering her back.

She pulled the trigger a final time, before beginning to spring towards the city, gun sweeping across the foliage.

After ten minutes of running, with sparse gun fire, she reached the outskirts of the city.

Clipping No Time To Explain to its sling, she rested it across her chest, allowing for easy access to the rifle, and faster movement between her weapons. 

Unlocking her holster for her hand cannon, the cloaked female entered the city, prowling through the alleyways.

* * *

Snipe entered the Sim Dome, the official U.A. site for students to test against simulations. The dome was active, and someone was using it.

He walked over to the simulation interface, and though no one would have been able to tell, his eyes widened.

“What in tarnation….”

* * *

Elsie slid down the alleyway, pulling the trigger twice on her revolver, sending two simulated villains to the ground.

She jumped up, bouncing between the walls before grabbing the fire escape ladder, and making her way to the roof of the apartment complex. 

She kneeled down on the edge, bolstering her revolver and taking pot shots at a group of enemies in the streets below.

She was noticed after she took out most of the group, but the four armed villains sent out an alarm, calling other groups over.

Elsie ducked down, hiding behind the ledge before making a plan. 

She threw herself away from the edge, sprinting forwards and jumping to the next building, and finally spotting the next zone she had to go to.

She ran across the buildings, lowering her left arm to her waist, dark blue energy gathering there.

She spots a large group of enemies by the gate, and jumps off the building above the enemies.

Throwing her arm forwards, the orb flies through the air, connecting with the ground and generating a massive glacier, freezing the fallen in their tracks. 

She slides down the glacier, sprinting into the next zone.

* * *

Snipe watches the performance with wide eyes, his mind moving faster than he can shoot.

Though, he was mostly in awe of her weapons, finding the unorthodox design very intriguing.

“Current score,” The range AI called out, “356 Headshots. 179 Trigger Pulls. Time in Simulation: One Hour.”

Snipe nods dumbly, too stunned to form words. He then takes his phone out and calls the two people that would know what to do.

* * *

Elsie stalked through the narrow corridors of the base, pulse rifle reattached to her back, hand cannon out in front of her body.

She leaned around the corner, immediately firing two shells, the bullets finding a home in the Cabal skulls.

The sound attracted attention from behind her, and she ran through the base, eventually finding an ammunition room to hide in.

She emptied the cylinder, sliding another eight shells into the gun.

Flicking it shut, she opens the door, checking for enemies before heading for the exit.

Upon finding the exit, she finds a singular enemy, who appears to be a rather high ranked Cabal. She sneaks behind the cabal, before jumping out from behind cover, slam firing her hand cannon, letting the final bullet burst through the skull of the cabal.

She opens the door, chilling wind greeting her and blowing her cloak haphazardly behind her.

‘And the end of the journey for Clovis.’ She thought grimly.

* * *

Nedzu and Aizawa walk towards the range, having been called by Snipe, and told to get there as soon as possible.

The Erasure hero walked through the door, the Chimera riding on the taller beings shoulder.

“This had better be important Snipe. I was finally getting some proper sleep, and you had to interrupt it.” Aizawa griped.

“Now now Aizawa, don’t he surely wouldn’t have called the both of us if it weren’t important.” The principal assured.

“Yes, this is rather important.” The cowboy hero messed with the control terminal, before pulling up a video feed of the dome. Nedzu and Aizawa’s eyes widened.

“Who is this, and why the hell is she using experimental, not to mention impossible firearms, in a simulation that I can barely do. And succeeding.”

* * *

Elsie walked across the windswept landscape, mist swirling lazily around her. The familiar crunch of ice beneath her feet reminded her of the task she had to undertake. For the good of all humanity.

She pulled her weapon from her hip, twirling the weapon in an intricate pattern around her hand, unloading the cartridges, and sliding eight new shells in.

She walked forwards, seeing the entrance to the Crypt. The rubble from Morning Star still littered the ground, the large mound of scrap still holding the abomination down.

She stepped close to the pile, firing a single shot into it, before backing up, and allowing the Abomination to rise to its full height. 

She aimed her weapon at the beast, and fired eight more shots.

* * *

“What are you seeing…” Nedzu mused, noticing how she seemed to take in an environment that wasn’t there.

The simulation AI’s voice rang out once again.

“Final Score: 465 Head Shots. 276 Trigger Pulls. Time in Simulation: One hour and Forty-Five Minutes.”

* * *

Elisabeth looked through the sight of her hand cannon, before shaking out of her daze, and let out a confused noise at the different surroundings.

She heard a soft clap, causing her to turn around, aiming her weapon at the intruder, only to find Nedzu, Aizawa, and someone in a cowboy hat.

“Congratulations, Ms. Elisabeth. You have blown Snipe’s high score in the simulation completely out of the water.” The rodent lookalike announced, before continuing, “But I must advise you to ask a teacher for permission to use training facilities, especially this early.”

“Y-yes sir.” She replied.

“Good, now, I must say that we,” He gestures to himself and the other two teachers, “Are very impressed by your performance.”

“And, I would ask if you want to attend classes with me to improve yourself with those skills you’ve got.” The man wearing the cowboy hat announced.

“Who are you?” Elsie asked with a cautious tone.

“Pro Hero Snipe, at your service.” He responds with a bow.

“Ah, that explains why you are here then.” Elsie mused, nodding to herself.

“And I think I might take you up on that offer to join one of your classes, as I currently have a one class schedule.” Elisabeth explained.

“Alright, then I’ll look forward to it.” Snipe replied, grinning under his mask.

“Now, Problem Child.” Aizawa’s voice spoke up. 

“Go get some sleep.”

“Yes sir.”

* * *

  
Elsie went back to her room, getting another two hours of sleep before waking up at 7:00 AM. 

She stretched her arms above her head, a habit she had kept since being placed in her Exo body.

She stood up from her bed, before going to the closet to find the modified U.A. uniform that she was given.

In contrast to the normal uniform—which had a grey jacket, white undershirt, red tie, dark green skirt and highlights—her uniform was composed of a dark blue jacket, lighter blue undershirt, a white tie, and a black skirt. 

Elsie put it on, before finding a note from Nedzu in the jacket pocket.

_“Dear Ms. Elisabeth,_

_I had this uniform custom made for you. The color scheme should allow you to incorporate the cloak that you always have on. Thank you for trusting our institution._

_Sincerely,_

_Nedzu”_

She threw the note into the trash, before grabbing her cloak, throwing it around her shoulders.

“Huh, It does fit well.” She muttered, taking in the uniform.

She grabbed her pistol, sliding it into its usual holster on her thigh, before opening her door.

Closing the door, she is greeted by the sight of a tall, lavender haired female.

“Hello there.” Elsie began, hoping to have a conversation with the girl.

“Hello.” The taller female shortly replied.

“What is your name?” Elsie continued.

“Intelli Saiko. And may I know your name as well?” The now identified Saiko questioned.

“Elisabeth Bray.” The Exo replied with a slight bow.

“It is nice to meet you Bray, but we have a class to get to.” The lavender haired girl explained, before turning and walking down the hall.

“Right!” The darkness user followed her downstairs, where she grabbed her liquid mixture of nutrients, before making her way across the campus.

* * *

  
Elsie sat down at the desk in the corner of the room, watching as students filtered in.

‘Eijiro Kirishima, Hitoshi Shinso, Rikido Sato,

Koji Koda, Ochaco Uraraka, Yuga Aoyama…’ She went through the names as they arrived in the room.

Yaoyorozu walked into the room, flashing Elsie a brief smile, which the Exo returned with some effort.

The class continued to file in, when an ash blonde haired boy sauntered into the room, uniform far from fitting the dress code. 

‘Katsuki Bakugo,’ Her mind supplied.

Iida started lecturing him on his uniform and behavior, igniting an argument between the two.

Elsie watched as more people walked in.

‘Intelli Saiko, Tsuyu Asui, Denki Kaminari, Mezo Shoji, Kyoka Jiro, Hanta Sero’ She continued to remind herself of their names.

Tokoyami walked into the room alongside Hagakure, attempting to keep up conversation with the invisible girl.

About five minutes before class was to start, a head of red and white hair walked through the door, and an impassive expression plastered across her face. 

‘Shoko Todoroki,’ She remembered.

The last person to enter the room was Ashido, who was out of breath and almost late.

Ashido waved to Elsie, which the Exo returned with a smile. The pink skinned girl had barely made it to her seat when a yellow sleeping bag appeared in the doorway to the classroom.

Elsie smirked to herself, taking note of the few people who noticed it.

‘Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and Tokoyami… not good..’ She thought to herself, before giggling, and catching Jiro’s attention.

Jiro turned to her, “What? Did someone tell a joke that I didn’t hear?”

“No, it’s just that our teacher looks like a caterpillar.” She replied, loud enough that most of the class heard her.

The sound of a zipper could be heard from the front of the room, and all conversation stopped.

“It took most of you a minute to notice my arrival, and even then you had to rely on someone else. That is not rational. You will shorten that time as we progress through the year, understood?” Aizawa’s voice snapped.

Not waiting for a reply, he took some gym uniforms out of his sleeping bag, “Put these on and meet me at the practice field behind the school. You have five minutes.” He walks off, Elsie practically following him out the door.

* * *

Elsie walked on to the practice field in a gym uniform, though this one was colored the same way as her other uniform.

On her thigh was a different holster, composed of what looked to be a large metal plate.

“Good to see you are still rational.” Aizawa spoke to the Exo.

She nods in response, before pulling out her hand cannon and practicing her spins.

The rest of the class gradually arrived, with some of them waiting to see what Aizawa would announce next, while the others were almost hypnotised by the graceful movements of Elisabeths practicing.

The ash blonde from before simply scoffed before facing towards Aizawa.

At precisely four minutes and fifty-nine seconds, Elsie spun the hand cannon into her holster, and Aizawa began speaking.

“Alright class, I can see that you all are more rational than I thought.” He nodded to himself, before continuing, “We will be doing a quirk assessment test.”

Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd before Aizawa silenced them with a glare.

“Stay on task students.” He paused, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a ball. 

“Bakugo, how far could you throw in high school?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a discord with a bunch of other writers. We do shenanigans. Feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/fVJNAKwqFT


	5. Demonstration of Finesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A test of skill is taken, and Elsie forges a new tool.

**Agent of Entropy**

Chapter 4

Bakugou stepped up to the plate, a concentrated look on his face.

“Around 68 meters, I think.” He replies absentmindedly to Aizawa’s question.

“Good, now I want you to throw the ball using your quirk.” The man explained in a matter of fact tone.

A grin spread across the explosion quirk users face, as he reared his hand back, taking a pitcher's stance.

‘This is for you, Izumi,’ he thought to himself before throwing the ball into the air, an explosion travelling behind it.

The ball shot through the air with a boom, blowing some of the class backwards. Elsie remained planted in her place.

“708.6 meters!” The computer announced.

‘So far!’ The class all thought at once, in varying states of amazement.

“During these tests, you will hold nothing back. If I see you hold back on any of the tests, you will be expelled.” Aizawa growled, before grinning eerily at the class.

They all shuddered at his expression.

“Welcome to U.A.”

* * *

Elsie walked up to the sandpit, waiting for Aizawa to tell her to go.

“Whenever you are ready.” The man said, staring intently at the measurement device.

Elsie took a few steps back, before breaking into a sprint.

She jumped once, and at the apex of her jump, seemed to jump again, and then again, as if she were walking on an invisible staircase.

She lands on the ground, kicking up sand in the area around her.

Turning around, she looks at Aizawa, “How did I do?”

“19.6 meters,” he announced with a deadpan tone.

‘Holy shit!!’ The class thought in surprise.

“Manly….” Kirishima clenched his fist in front of his chest, a silent tear rolling down his cheek.

“Bakugou, you’re up next.” Aizawa called the boy up to the track.

Elsie made her way back to the class, bumping shoulders with the explosive blonde, a brief feeling of recognition going through her mind, before she kept walking.

The blonde stepped up, planting himself on the track.

“Go,” Aizawa’s voice droned out.

Bakugou’s hands lit up, before powerful explosions ripped through the air, and he began to hover.

“Is that enough, Teach?” He asked in a gruff tone.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, before sighing, “Yes, that is enough.” He typed out infinite for the boys score as the next student came up.

* * *

Elsie was sitting on the ground, reaching for her feet, and showing her flexibility. 

This part of the test didn’t exactly make sense, but it did show that the other females were moderately flexible, even some of the guys.

* * *

‘Sidesteps… this one should be easy.’ Elsie thought to herself.

The previous scores had been subpar, only one person having scored relatively high, that person being Bakugou.

Elsie thought to the boy, thinking it strange how he looked familiar… 

“Bray!” Aizawa’s shout broke her from her trance.

“Sir!” She snapped to attention before blinking.

“It’s your turn.” The hero explained.

“R-right!” She jogged over to the spot, noticing the two lines on the ground.

“Start when you are ready.” He nodded at her.

‘Alright… time to see if this will work.’ She thought.

Her body gains a purplish-blue tint, and she jumps from side to side, twirling with each push off, in a dodging motion.

The class sweat dropped at the ease that she had doing the test.

After a minute, she heard a beep and stopped, turning to Aizawa, whose expression had morphed from feigning uninterest into one of shock.

“How did I do?” She asked.

“Uhm…” He looked down at his tablet, “Fifty-seven dodges.”

If Elsie could blush, she probably would be at this point.

* * *

The tests continued, with a few scores standing out, and others showing weak points. 

Shouta was actually quite impressed with the scores, and saw that they had potential, but definitely needed to work on some of their skills.

“Bray, you are up.” He said as he tossed the ball at the Exo, who caught it without looking, before moving to the circle. 

She tossed it up into the air a few times, before taking a pitching stance. 

Her body once again was veiled in the blue glow, and she stepped her left leg forwards.

Where her foot made contact with the ground, blue ice began to spread, red streaks showing through it.

Her body continued moving forwards, and the moment the ball left her hand a massive glacier of blue and purple ice shot out, sending the ball flying down the field.

Todoroki looked at her in surprise, before scowling.

“So, was that good enough for you, Mr. Aizawa?” Elsie questioned with a light smirk.

“756.7 Meters” The computer announced in a cheerful tone.

The hero in question could only grin, beginning to think that this year's class might not be that bad.

* * *

The tests continued as planned, with scores that continued to impress all of those present.

Ochaco Uraraka, a girl with a touch based quirk that affected the mass of an object, got infinity on the ball throw, the ball having entered orbit.

Mezo Shoji, a teen with six duplicated arms, got a score of 574 kg on the grip strength test.

* * *

The last test of the day was an endurance test, and there were only six people left.

Yaoyorozu was on an electric scooter, and showed no sign of stopping.

Bakugou was sweating profusely, and looked on the verge of collapse, but didn’t want to surrender.

Elsie was feeling the heat in her circuitry, but could not actually feel exhaustion.

Todoroki was also sweating, but she was not as close to collapsing as Bakugou.

Iida was beginning to feel the cramping in his legs, and was running low on energy as he finished off his orange juice.

And Intelli was jogging at a moderate pace, and had planned for the others' exhaustion to do them in, allowing her to at least take third place.

Bakugou collapsed, his legs cramping up causing him to trip.

Soon after, Iida also collapsed, going to the bench to grab his bottle of orange juice.

The final four continued for another fifteen minutes before Aizawa got tired of the display.

“Alright, you all can stop. It’s clear that this is going to be a waste of time.” He announced as the runners came to a stop.

* * *

“Everyone, gather around. It’s time to see your ranking in the class.” He presses a button on his tablet, a hologram popping up.

The students bunched up, looking at the rankings, and understanding their scores.

  1. Momo Yaoyorozu
  2. Elisabeth Bray
  3. Shoko Todoroki
  4. Katsuki Bakugou
  5. Saiko Intelli
  6. Tenya Iida
  7. Tsuyu Asui
  8. Ochako Uraraka
  9. Mashirao Ojiro
  10. Mezo Shoji
  11. Hitoshi Shinsou
  12. Eijirou Kirishima
  13. Mina Ashido
  14. Denki Kaminari
  15. Rikido Sato
  16. Hanta Sero
  17. Kyoka Jirou
  18. Koji Koda
  19. Yuga Aoyama
  20. Tooru Hagakure



Hagakure fell to her knees, muffled sobs starting to come from the girl.

“Oh yeah, and I lied about the expulsion.” Aizawa said nonchalantly.

Hagakure’s head shot up (not that anyone could tell) and she made a confused noise.

“That was just a rational deception to get you all to do your best!” Aizawa announced with a manic grin.

“Truly, I had thought I wasn’t the only one to see that coming,” Yaoyorozu says with a shake of her head.

The rest of the class have varying expressions from disbelief to anger, all of them locked in a trance of unified relief.

“Alright, you all know where the dorms are. Get changed and then you’ll have the rest of the day off, tomorrow school starts for real.” The hero announced, before zipping up his sleeping bag and rolling off.

* * *

  
When they went back to the dorms, Elsie broke off from the group to grab some stuff from the support classrooms, telling the others to go back without her.

Many students were hanging out in the commons room, discussing the test and their scores, while a nature documentary played on in the background.

“I thought that I was gonna get expelled!” Hagakure shouted at Ashido, who was happy with her placement in the class.

“Yeah, but as Yaomomo said, it was clear he was tricking us.” The pinkette said with a shrug.

Iida spoke up at this point, “It was rather rude of our teacher to lie to us, but see as he did it to get us to do our best, Mr. Aizawa got the best results out of all of us.

Intelli was silent, doing calculations in her head, thinking over the outcomes of the test, when Elsie entered the front door, her arms filled with tools.

She looked around, before finding a good corner to set the stuff down in before going upstairs.

“I wonder what all this is for….” Yaoyorozu muttered, inspecting the tools to see they seemed rather high tech, even compared to the tools that the company makes.

Elsie came back down, her arms filled with weapon parts, barrels, triggers, stocks and… a frame perhaps?

She walked over to the corner that the tools were situated, speaking to the Ravenette, “See something interesting?”

“Yes… where did you get these tools? And why do you have an armful of weapon parts?!” She shouts the last bit, somewhat surprised by the parts.

“I made the tools, and I’m making a shotgun. Now, do you mind stepping to the side.” She says, her robotic eyebrow raising slightly.

“S-sure!” Yaoyorozu squeaked, stepping away.

Elsie sat down, and began to turn the power tools on.

The Exo grabbed the stock of the gun, and the main body of the gun, sliding the stock into the firing body, before cementing it in place with a screw. 

Ruffling through the supplies she had brought from her room, finding the barrels. She looked down each barrel, inspecting them for imperfections, and looking through them, before finding the corkscrew rifles barrel that she wanted. She grabbed the other end of the gun, screwing the barrel into the opening, before applying a bit of heat to help smooth out the metal. 

“Dude, what is she doing?” The voice of Kaminari asked, before being silenced by Kirishima.

“She’s making a gun dude, chill out and watch. It’s actually really manly.” The hardening quirk user stated.

Elsie further rummaged through her supplies, grabbing a tube, this tube being almost as long as the barrel. It had blue lines running along its length that seemed to glow. She attached the tube under the barrel, and the gun now had its magazine.

She grabbed five parts from her pile, and began attaching them around the guns moving parts. On either side of the barrel she attached bars that almost looked like cooling tubes. They bolted to the firing body, and came back together under the barrel. She placed a similar structure on the stock, bolting to the butt of the gun. 

Behind the trigger of the weapon she placed a handle, grooved to fit her hand, and designed for speed when drawn. She flicked a switch above the grip, and the top of the gun lit up, a hologram generating a three-dimensional sight. 

She tightened all of the screws down, placing heat sealed caps over them, locking them in place.

Lifting the shotgun up, she pumped it vertically, the gun making a satisfying click noise, indicating it would have chambered a round had it been loaded.

She grabbed a soft cloth, wiping the weapon down. She sprayed lubricant in the sliding surfaces, cleaning the weapon for use later.

She held the gun at arms length, before looking at the barrel, and frowning. 

Grabbing her laser engraver, she wrote one thing on the barrel.

‘Heritage.’

* * *

When Saiko Intelli had first met Elisabeth Bray, her mind had gone haywire. 

Her mind, her pride and joy, couldn’t even attempt to process the character of Elisabeth. A human that was turned into a robot? 

‘Or was it a human mind that chose to live longer in a robotic body?’ She thought to herself. 

She saw the engraving on the weapon, and knew there was much more to the story of Elisabeth Bray.

But would the intellectual girl be able to get the Exo to open up to her?

* * *

  
Momo Yaoyorozu had questions upon her first meeting with Elisabeth Bray.

Questions about the weapons she carried, the cloak she wore, and even more stemming from the question of her robotic visage.

Just like Saiko, Momo had read the engraving, being well versed in the english language.

‘Heritage,’ she thought to herself, ‘Where would heritage come into play with Bray…’

She wanted answers, and she would have to crack the metal shell that Elsie had built around herself to find them.

* * *

  
Elsie looked up from the weapon, having placed an easy access sling on the gun and swung it around her back, to find her entire class, minus Bakugou and Todoroki, staring at her.

“Uhm… hi?” Her mechanical voice sounded out, disrupting the eerie silence.

“That was so cool!” Hagakure shouted, opening the floodgates for the rest of the class to start commenting on the show they got.

“Say… Bray,” Intelli started, “Where did you get the inspiration to build that weapon?”

Elsie froze for a moment, something that was noticed by two others, before answering simply.

“I saw it in a Crypt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a discord with a bunch of other writers. We do shenanigans. Feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/fVJNAKwqFT


End file.
